


“I fell in love with you, not them!”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, “I fell in love with you, not them!”





	“I fell in love with you, not them!”

“ ** _Please don’t do this_**.”

You spoke through tears as you watched Chibs stuff his clothes into a bag. Half the closet was already empty, him packing everything he owned. You choked on a sob as you reached out to him, a trembling hand on his back.

“ ** _I love you, please don’t go_**. Please Filip. Please!”

You were desperate at this point, the heartbreak really beginning to set in at the thought of losing him, especially to no specific issue. The only reason he was leaving you was preventative. Donna had been found dead in the truck 5 days ago. Shot in the head multiple times through the back window. They weren’t sure who had done it yet but the fact that they were targeting Old Ladies and killing them in such cold blood, the fact that they’d followed her from Abel’s party at Jax’s house, all that mean t that they must’ve been being watched. Whoever had done it was no doubt keeping tabs and he would never forgive himself if the same thing happened to you. Along the agreement of his brothers, he’d decided to end things with you, simply for prevention.

“I have to lass. Now stop. Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”

You let out a humorless chuckle at that, unable to believe him.

“Don’t make this any harder?! Must be easy to say when you’re the one fucking everything up. How do you find it in yourself to abandon someone after all that they’ve done for you and somehow still be able to turn it around and make it seem like it’s their fault? Like I’m being overdramatic that you’re willing to throw this all away because you’re scared. I never took you for someone that was so impressionable and yet here you are, packing your shit after being convinced by your brothers.”

He angrily slammed his shirt down into the luggage, his eyes fierce as he finally looked at you.

“Don’t pin this on them. This is my doing.”

“Yeah after you let them convince you.”

“I’m doing this for you! They agree because they love you want you safe!”

**_“I fell in love with you, not them!”_ **

At that, his face softened. He looked at you, your face red and eyes puffy as you stared angrily at him. He blew out a shaky breath and roughly ran his hand over his face. Having had enough, you yanked them away, instead grabbing his face in your own hands.

“I’ve been through far too much shit with you for you to pull this. You are not going to toss me away just because shit is getting tough. Who’s to say they won’t still follow me and kill me anyway. But instead, you won’t be there to protect me or see it coming. This is fucking stupid Chibs. If you don’t want to be with me anymore then fine, but if this is to protect me, you better fucking cut it out. Because all this is going to do is piss me off and leave me in danger.”

You pulled your hands away from his face and looked at him, letting your words sink in before turning your back on him and walking into the bathroom.

“I need a bath. You gave me a fucking headache. Unpack your shit if you’re gonna stay. If not, I want you gone by the time I get out.”

With that, you slammed the door behind you and left your Old Man there by himself, slowly beginning to put his things back in the closet.


End file.
